pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Judomaster
I haven't put my finger on it yet but, something about this character concerns me (and I'm not just referring to the page creation being a disaster)... I feel like I've looked into this before and something about it made it not PD??? Perhaps not but, I will look into it again. Just not tonight, I'm tired.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:41, July 18, 2016 (UTC) If it turns out he is public domain, will you actually fix the problems with the page, or will you just delete it so you don't have to deal with it? --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 20:46, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'll just delete it. Last I checked, this isn't a daycare and I'm not getting paid to change diapers. You wanna jump on board and clean up after this guy or you wanna jump around and use a shitty tone when you speak? Huh? Which is it? I don't see you "dealing" with any of the messes. Get to it! Start dealing with stuff! Let's go!Cebr1979 (talk) 20:51, July 18, 2016 (UTC) As much as I'd like to fix it myself, I know nothing about the subject, and I don't have the time to research it. You, on the other hand, seem to have quite a bit more knowledge on copyright and public domain, which would make you the ideal choice out of the two of us to determine whether or not this character is really public domain and add the information accordingly. Last I checked, I don't work here, and I'm not being paid to clean up your messes. Do you want to have the high ground, or do you want to just be lazy and delete everything that doesn't meet the site's standards? You can't have both. I don't see you "dealing" with these messes, all I see is you pointing the finger at any bystander who points out a problem and using it as an excuse to do nothing. And for the record, I don't appreciate being talked down to by whiny little children. --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 20:45, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :I've spent three years dealing with messes. You do nothing but bitch and that's all you've ever done.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:47, July 26, 2016 (UTC) For some reason, I have trouble believing that. Pot. Kettle. Black. --'Wikia is OCD!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 20:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :I don't care what you believe. I've got three years and over 23,000 edits. You've got 4 years and less than 50. Pot. Kettle. Blackest. Have a good day.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC) How many edits you have is no excuse for this irresponsible behavior. But alright, if you absolutely refuse to do this right, I guess I'll do it for you. Oh, and sorry for calling you a child before. You're a manchild. --'Wikia is mental!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 23:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Two years later, and I've amassed another 14,000 edits from cleaning up messes.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:59, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Oh, one more thing. Seeing as how you've appointed yourself the wiki's head honcho, it's only fair for me to appoint myself protector of these pages. Any content you remove from them will be added right back, and I know for a fact that you can't do a thing about it because you don't have admin privileges. One last thing, I swear... keep removing content from pages, and I might have to report you. --'Wikia is mental!' NEΘ THETA (Talk | ) 23:30, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead and do your worst.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:47, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, and I have not "appointed myself the wiki's head honcho..." Quite the opposite, in fact.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:19, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Though Wikia (being "mental" and all...) went ahead and gave me admin privileges.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:59, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :Since we're on the topic of "one more thing..." :Thanks for your help with this page! I'm so glad you saw that it was a disaster and simply marked it for deletion instead of fixing it like I came along and did for you. Thanks, again!Cebr1979 (talk) 00:04, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I guess that solves the mystery as to what you should believe, eh?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:37, July 28, 2016 (UTC)